


【利艾】亲来，亲去

by SummerTeaTree



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerTeaTree/pseuds/SummerTeaTree
Summary: 国内电台主持人让让子在一次奇妙的旅行中遇到了因为语言不通醋坛子打翻的利艾谈话类综艺来的灵感，欢乐无脑傻就够了
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	【利艾】亲来，亲去

被派往海外做这档节目时，让的心里是抗拒的。

电视台同期生，别人都是去巴黎，伦敦，洛杉矶，再不济也是个曼谷吉隆坡。就他，被扔去了地理位置死远又在他心目中异常危险的墨西哥。

他此行是要和当地的选美皇后共同主持一台晚会。由于墨西哥城以胖为美，去年主持人柯尼回来后告诉他说，搭档的脸很美，就是身材好大一坨，捂着他亲吻时，胸前两朵硕大的肉团子差点把他给憋死。让的心里有点怯，毕竟这地方东傍加勒比海西邻太平洋，通往大西洋的城邦边境有剿不尽的军火走私与非法贸易。他对即将展开行程的首都墨西哥城，了解也仅限于黑帮电影大毒枭。

然而等到了目的地后他才发现，这个国家的一切都与他想象的不太相同。

他们抵达那天正好遇上狂欢节。让的英语不错，可是在人人都讲西班牙语的地方毫无用武之地。电台一行人在CountrySquare被激情洋溢的墨西哥人民推着走，根据当地习俗，那一天大街小巷上的任何一个人都可以随意抱着陌生男女接吻。

城中鲜有亚洲脸孔的游客，刚从店里出来的本地小伙子撞上让都能不由自主地吓退一步，拉起他的手过狂欢节的路人看清楚这张脸后也是愣一下才亲；他和助理萨沙碰到牵着狗溜圈的当地人，对上了眼，人看着狗，狗看着他们。

一个地方有一个地方的民风，在这里，满大街都是陌生的男女老幼在抱着亲。一开始，当地人还老“欺负”他们这帮外地来的旅行团，“袭击”团里的女同事。后来台长佐耶呼吁全团，咱们民族也不能吃亏！于是她身先士卒，抓起人群中一只墨西哥大胖子也猛地跟着亲一亲，场面十分震撼辣眼睛。

第二天，节目组去玛雅文明的发源地日月金字塔采风，谁成想，碰上的墨西哥导游也非常有趣。

大巴驶进砾路沙丘，窗外阳光明媚。车里的人用帘幔挡住光线，个个都在午休。

还有半个小时才能到景点，车上的导游就已经开始拿着话筒表演口技，在车上制造音响效果。谁也听不懂他在说什么语言，但他就是在原本安静的车厢里孜孜不倦，黑着眼睛肃穆地唱：

“略……略略略略略……噜……噜噜噜噜噜………”

“噜噜……噜噜略略…………噜……略略略略……”

“咩咩咩咩咩咩………噜噜噜噜噜咩………………”

让和萨沙吓得睁开眼，以为进到了羊圈；紧接着，全车的人都被吵醒了一脸蒙圈——敢情这羊圈是人造的，嗯，还是墨西哥人造牌。

大家都还困着呢，没人搭理他，这导游怎么就一个人在车厢里瞎胡唱！他是要与谁共鸣吗？

萨沙杵了杵旁边的让，“喂，你说他在唱什么？”

让也稀里糊涂摸不着头脑，只好装着导游的样子糊弄她答，

“我觉得他在营造气氛和文化，跟我们说，「神秘的金字塔——即将来到；动人的玛雅文明——就要开启……噜，略略略略略略……」”

萨沙笑话起他，可问题是，这导游还特别投入。让心里想，他无聊不无聊！自己还想为了演出补觉呢！这家伙倒好，一直孤芳自赏，怡然自得地叫！

“咩咩咩咩咩嘿……略略略略略略略哈……”

他想起以前看墨西哥足球，他们的评述员解球，一个进球能讲解三分钟，

“拉库卡拉查！拉啊库拉卡查……”他们唱着风俗民歌，群情激荡，纵横摇摆。进一个球，就这么，能叫，三分钟。

高潮，可以持续三分钟！

真是涨势了。

这里的人民生性活泼，热情开朗，较真又和善，好一个神奇可爱的国家。

让开始想象明晚的主持，不知道会遇上什么样的搭档和群众。他一介小小的外族青年，千万不能出了纰漏给容易兴奋、欢喜弧极长的墨西哥人民现场嚎叫三分钟。作为科班出身的大台主持，让堵上尊严，要是这样的事情发生还不如把他千刀万剐当街宰杀。

————————————————

可实际上，让遇上了更叫他惊吓的事。

第二天晚会现场，工作人员忙里忙外格外重视。

让身着深蓝色修身礼服，在造型师的捯饬下看起来也是一表人才人模狗样。他戴金色星点装饰的领结来配合晚会的娱乐氛围，显得诙谐又有亲和力。

现场的工作人员都开朗友善，他们用西班牙语同让笑哈哈地打招呼，用眼神和手势去赞赏他今晚的形象。让感到精神一振，缓解了之前不少紧张。

萨沙提醒他说，等一下选美皇后过来，你要用当地的语言和人家问好。如果是一位年纪轻轻的小姐，就要称「Senora」, 如果是一位年龄稍长的夫人，则称呼「Senora Tita」。

“什么？”这可难为了他。让记了几遍，默默在心里念着：

“小姐就是「撒尿了」；夫人就是「‘撒尿了’还‘滴答’」……”

过了一会儿那位主持搭档来了。让背好了称呼，主动上前跃跃欲试。

可谁知，才刚一进化妆间，让整个人就懵了——本想借着搭档的年纪来推测到底是使用‘撒尿了’还是‘撒尿了还滴答’，万万没想到，诶，这选美皇后，竟然是个男的？

让猛然回忆起，之前女友三笠查过资料告诉他：在这个拉美地区首创同性婚姻合法的国家，连选美，都是不分男女的！让当时光惦记着柯尼所说的「大大一坨」，把这句话当成了耳旁风。结果今年这一届，还真叫他碰上一男的！所谓夫人小姐的称呼完全用不上。

那名男士选美皇后看到让后愉快地站起来同他打招呼。让仔细一看，这选美皇后不光不是大大的一坨，还身材纤长，澄澈瞳孔似盛满水光，容颜也相当秀美。他穿丝质的百合纹套装，胸前是拉丁特色的挽蔻领花，布料垂坠，视觉上把他优美细致的脖颈拉高，极强地修饰了他端庄幽雅的气质，像一只勾人千回百转的俏狐狸，明艳却绝不俗气。

看到这样的选美皇后让才明白，原来美丽的容颜不分男女，生动发光也足以百世流芳。

原本满脑子都是大胖子的让一瞬间就认同了本地审美，同时，他还对自己被派来墨西哥主持这件事深感荣幸。

“Hola……”让用蹩脚的西班牙语同这第一印象极好的搭档打招呼，搭档热情大方地拥抱了他，又轻又尖的下巴轻抵住他肩膀的时候几乎让他失去心跳——啊，实在是太美了！这尤物哪里是选美皇后，简直是与人间隔断的星！他身姿挺拔，笑容明亮，整个屋子里所有人的视线都移不开他，仿佛春天都要来了。一个瘦子能在一群胖为优势的选美比赛中脱颖而出，可见他的形貌是多么轻云出岫吹气胜兰。

让迫不得已拿出手机翻开了几张三笠的照片，“老婆最美老婆最美……”他隔着手机屏幕狠狠亲了几口才恢复好自己早已被电晕的脑瓜。

“Hi, I’m Eren, nice to meet you.”美丽搭档向他伸出一只手。

听到对方会说英语，让立刻找到了希望，“Hi，I’m John, nice to meet you, too!”

接下来，无论让跟这个叫Eren的选美皇后用英语怎么说话，那皇后都是只笑不答，让渐渐开始怀疑自己的谈吐和魅力。

两人连比划带猜尬聊了一会儿，助理萨沙跑过来贴着让的耳朵说，

“刚刚得到了确认，Eren是不会讲英语的，只说西班牙语。刚才那句自我介绍，跟你的「夫人撒尿」一样，是临时准备的！”

“啊，啊，哈哈哈……”让边听萨沙说，边对着一旁的Eren点头尴笑，Eren大概看出来他们是在讨论他，也礼貌地微笑回应。

这下可怎么办？两个人语言不通，对词的时候，根本都不知道一个人说完了，轮到下一个说。他们排练了好一会儿，那瓷碰得，乱七八糟。

不久，让的电台台长佐耶带着一个她自以为是的好主意推门进来。

有感于狂欢节路上的启发，佐耶同他们商量说，

“等会儿这样……两个人在台上，你说完了，就亲Eren一下；Eren说完了，也亲你一下。如此一来，既能表达我们两国人民友好团结的情谊，又能契合当地文化，主持人之间也互相拿到暗号，正所谓，一箭三雕！”

和当地台长沟通后，大家一致接受了这个提议。

那晚演出的布景十分精致，演员个个技能满点身材火辣，歌舞、杂技、模仿样样都全，密密麻麻的观众席间呼声振奋，墨西哥城晚会现场的热闹程度，简直让阿拉斯加的夜生活都蒙羞。

让和Eren用不同的语言进行双语主持。不光台下观众很给面子，一看就教养很好的Eren在让面前也表现得特别得体配合，不抢台词还耐心友善，叫第一次在异国登上这样大舞台的让很受鼓舞。

两位主持人用各自语言进行热情洋溢的播报，让说完了，亲Eren一下；Eren说完了，也亲让一下，这样一来，他们俩在舞台上的节奏就有了把握，场面也控制得挺好。

面对八方来客，让拿出最好的专业素养与最自如的临场发挥，与搭档一唱一和，表现力感染力深入人心。他终于明白了为什么许多公司都喜欢招一两个顶级大美女，汉子们干起活来真有士气啊！

可问题出来了！

没过多久让就发现，墨西哥的男人很会妒忌，就像意大利男人一样——

Eren的男朋友，就坐在底下看。

还没上台前让就听说，Eren男朋友来了。节目还没开始，Eren上台适应，远远地就给他那坐在第一排的男朋友抛媚眼和打飞吻，被站在舞台边缘的让看了个正着。

他男朋友不像身材高大之人，然而坐在剧院的椅子上，气场却强得呼天震地。他表情严肃，转头和抬眼的姿势都死死胶黏着艾伦，隔着几十米都能感受到那霸气熏灼的占有欲。衬衣西服全都是黑色，大晚上的戴个墨镜，肩上还披着一貂。座位周边一圈无人，围着几个五大三粗的彪形大汉做保镖。即使他坐姿沉稳，脊背笔直，但每个人都能感受到他风平浪静之下压抑着的一股剧烈戾气，情绪深不可测，颇有点黑社会大哥的形象。

让联想到几年前看过的新闻，一位哥伦比亚选美冠军被她的墨西哥毒贩男友拿枪打断腿。这台下的Eren男友，绝不是有点黑社会大哥形象，这显然，就是啊！想想这个国家屡禁不止的黑色暴利产业链，再结合Eren的身份——美人可能都喜欢抱着侥幸心态贪慕钱财，找一位大毒枭……

让的汗毛不寒而立。

演出开始时。

他俩对词，第一口亲下去，让看到舞台下的Eren男朋友还会为恋人喝彩叫好，

“Good!”

“Bravo!”

“Eren, I love you !”

当然，这些全都不是大哥亲口喊出来的。大哥是讲究体面的人，哪能做出这么丢人现眼之事。是他的小弟借着他眼色，替他用会的为数不多的几句英文在帮忙呐喊。

“Hnn……”大哥极有义气，微动着脑袋示意他身边的保镖：最后一句，大点声！

“Ok!”小弟get到，双手护在嘴边，对着舞台呼叫，“E……r……en, I…… love……you ! I love you! You are……Beautiful……Beau……ti……ful!!!Yoo……HooHoo！”

大哥满意地点点头，只负责为自家美人拍手鼓掌。

“YooHooHoo！YooHooHoo！”黑帮兄弟们默契地替老大欢呼吵吵。

Eren和让都得到了鼓励，不光主持的状态更好，亲对方脸颊时也更不犹豫了。

啪说完了，他亲他一下；啊又说完了，再来一下！就这样一来一回，他们俩当天晚上得亲一百多回。

结果只亲了十几下之后，让就敏感地发现：Eren男友的脸色开始不对了。

他放在扶手上的拳头青筋暴起，嘴唇紧珉，眉毛也拧得连额头都有波动的痕迹。旁边的小弟不再敢雀跃欢呼。

让开始担心：他该不会对自己生气，做出什么事情来吧？

正想着，Eren就说完了自己的part，转过头来吧唧一口亲让脸上，这一亲不要紧，只见大哥噌地一下站起来，周身都像下起了暴雨，“Hmm!”

他盛怒。肩上的大貂一抖，被身旁同样穿黑衣戴墨镜的壮汉麻溜地接起。然后，这小个子大佬头也不回大步流星地离场，身后跟着一群窸窸索索的保镖。

天啊！让吓得冷汗直流——这哥，该不会是出去拿东西了吧？会不会还没等晚会结束，自己就要给人弄死了啊！

让觉得自己也够清醒的，亲了几十次之后还会留意着台下的人——不，应该说，他必须要清醒注意！

他一边亲Eren, 一边盯着台下那气场爆棚的哥：他怕这家伙冲上来，谁知道这异族人士在自己的地盘上会有什么反应，到时候拿着几杆机关枪，砰砰砰砰把他毙掉也不是不可能。

让吭吭哧哧，如坐针毡地继续着主持，他人生里最漫长的几十分钟也莫过于此。

谁知道大哥出去之后，却没再回来。最终，这场晚会才在他的胆战心惊中落下帷幕。

晚会一经结束，Eren就再没和他有亲密动作，只是表示合作愉快地浅浅拥抱握手。他仔细留意着Eren的神情，试图从他的眉眼间找出半点自己即将遇害的蛛丝马迹。可惜那漂亮的脸盘子上除了有些倦容，就只剩下一点尚为服帖的妆。

Eren的男友不知所踪。

让冲回酒店收拾行李。保命要紧，再在这个国家呆下去，他就见不到三笠啦！

台长进来问他，“你在干嘛？”

让着急忙慌地向她汇报，“台长你不知道！刚才我在舞台上亲那选美皇后的时候，他那黑帮大哥的男票脸一阴，就这样……”

让蹙紧眉头夸张一学，“凶巴巴的，——被气跑了！再不走，我要被切断后颈绑住手脚捆大桥上围观示众了！”

佐耶愣了一下，想想他说的话，没过一会儿竟醍醐灌顶般大笑起来，

“我说你，电影看多了吧！什么黑社会大哥，笑死我啊哈哈哈……”

让气得回口，“台长，你不要拿我的性命开玩笑啊！你说说，这台里主持，找什么人不好，非要沾这么邪门歪道的……这下，闯祸了吧！”

青年手忙脚乱地收拾着，突然就听到台长难得正经地说，

“Levi, Levi·Ackerman.”

佐耶扶上让的肩膀对他进行解释，“Levi是这个国家的国宝级演员，动作片明星，也就是Eren的男朋友。虽然长相凶了点，但人还是非常不错的，并不是什么黑道大哥……”

她看着失魂的青年又问了一句，“你没看过墨西哥电影吗？他还客串过一些好莱坞大片，怎么连他，你都不知道？”

“啊？”让觉得自己的天灵盖被雷劈了一道，他瞠目结舌，仔细回想着那大哥的神情形貌——是有那么一点点眼熟。让接触的墨西哥电影不多，再加上那人当初的气场扮相，结合自己的幻想，果然是被吓坏了吧。

“他是演员？”让惊奇地问台长，“那怎么穿得跟黑社会大哥一样啊？”

“嗨！刚从片场出来，赶着看小情人的呗。时间紧迫，衣服来不及换。”

“那他身边的保镖——”

“——就是保镖啊。你见过哪个明星在这种人多的大场合不带保镖。”

对哦！这么一说，逻辑就清楚了。怪不得在剧院里也戴着墨镜，是不想被太多人认出来，以免生乱。

可是这架势，也太大了吧……让心里想着，好在对他而言是有惊无险，虚惊一场。

让长舒一口气，总算不必为自己的性命再叨扰。可是……他确实把Eren的男朋友给惹生气了。想起那么善良可爱的搭档，让还真觉得有点对不起他。也不知道Eren会不会受到一些麻烦或影响……

此时，在金碧辉煌的五星级酒店套房——

“嗯，嗯……啊……呜……”Eren赤身裸体地骑在把他晚会搭档吓到屁滚尿流的男朋友身上，从下到上，正在被大开大合地干。

两人用西班牙语进行着欲间对话。

“hoy, Lo besé más de cienveces, es?”  
(你今天是不是被那小子亲了一百多下？啊？)

Levi用力地顶，手指狠狠攥上Eren乳头。

“Para el trabajo, Levi, estas loco. ”  
(明明是为了工作……利威尔，发什么疯！)

“Eso tampoco funciona, besado demasiadas veces, estoy muy enojadoyo,tambien quiero besar.”  
（那也不行，亲太多次了，我嫉妒……都出去抽烟了！我也要和你亲。）

“Estas enfermo, ser cariñoso……No me importaba si hicieras la escena de la cama.”  
（你是不是有病啊！你下面那根东西都还在我里面呢……话说之前，你拍床戏，我都没介意。）

“Espero que te importe, esta noche, devuélvemelo……”  
（可我希望你介意啊……宝贝，看我的，哥这就还你……）

男人腰下一挺，使出动作明星千军万马的劲朝他的美貌情人冲了上去。

“Ah, ha!”  
(啊！哈！)

Eren被撞得手脚麻痹，腰肢烂颤。他轻轻骂着Levi大哥不要脸，对他，是老夫老妻般言不由衷的数落和真心实意的同情，

“Actúa tu película, no te pongas nervioso.”  
（演好你的电影，少在这儿发神经。)

Eren边说他，边拿自己跃动的分身敲打他小腹，影帝嘴里骂骂咧咧——国花媳妇给人亲了，老子不高兴。

Eren心里想，不就是和别的男人不痛不痒亲了几次脸，还是为工作奉献，为什么晚上回去，就要被自己男人连本带息地要回来？还等不及了开个房，简直像是在催命讨债。

都怪那边的台长佐耶，出的什么馊主意，不光害了他，还难受了一下片场就赶来看他的利威尔，连带那边的搭档也跟着一同躺枪。

这样吃力不讨好的演出，以后再也不去了。

选美皇后温心俯下身，无奈亲吻补偿着他那被现场刺激了一晚上，委屈到如今插进去还在不断叫嚣的哥。

Fin.


End file.
